Holy Fire
by Step.On.Me2389
Summary: Why did Meg go looking for Castiel and then stay back to watch over him in the hospital?She has her reason. A secret that not even the Winchesters know about. A story that remained hidden till now.A memory that Meg and Castiel will never forget no matter how hard they try. A love between a demon and an angel that was always destined to struggle.A Love that neither were prepared for
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place before 7.17 The Born-Again Identity, but flashbacks to a few days after 6.20 The Man Who Would Be King**_

Meg Masters could not remember being human anymore. She tried. She tried all night. When she should be sleeping she had stayed up, staring at the ceiling of a hotel as far away from America and everyone there as possible.

She could remember many things.

Like the time she crawled out of hell, twice. How she had struggled and fought to get out of that terrible, disgusting place. She had been thrilled when she finally got out that horrible cage, especially when she found that meatsuit. She had felt such freedom and she would do whatever her cold heart wanted. And she did. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the Winchester and the horrors she had committed. She even remember using Sam as a meatsuit and taunting that little blond hunter, Jo something. She remembered the happiest day of her life, the day Lucifer was released from that prison and all her dreams would finally come true. Her reason to wake up in the morning was to follow Yellow-eyes plan and to live in a world where Lucifer ruled. It would be her heaven on earth. She especially remembered when everything she dreamed of and worked for crumpled at the hands of those Winchesters and an angel.

She especially remembered that angel. It was the most frustrating thing ever. She could remember everything about that sappy trench coat wearing halo. She remembered the first time she meet him. When those soft blue eyes fell on her face and his upper lip curled with disgust at the presence of a demon and all those times between. There bickering. Her comments and his confusion. That kiss. That stupid kiss. How that simple action that truly meant nothing to her still managed to change her. She would not even let her mind wander to that kiss or she fear she never get rid of it. No, she might remember every moment or second she shared with Castiel but that didn't mean she had to think about it.

But why couldn't she remember being human? Was she really that far away from her humanity? Could she really not remember the time she had been a normal human girl, who had no idea that monsters and demons really exist? The worst part of it all was she didn't even know how she got herself landed in hell. She didn't even know her real name.

That was an embarrassment really. What girl couldn't remember her name that she had to adopt her meatsuit's name? Though Meg fit her she still longed to hear someone call her by her real name.

Frustrated that she couldn't remember her old life she got out of bed and headed towards the window. To her surprise the sun was raising over the Mediterranean Sea already, the blue waters turning an almost purple color with the sun. She could have sworn that it was still night time and the moon was out. How could she lose track of so much time? She guessed staying in an expensive hotel in the southern tip of France would do that to you.

She turned away from the window, letting out a groan of displeasure at the sight of all that Godly beauty. She was a woman of simple taste and staring at gorgeous sunrise was not one of them. Now watching Crowley's head being torn to shreds with her fingernails that would be a lovely sight. Things were so much better before Crowley started calling the shots. Meg had started considering the days before Crowley as the golden years.

Meg opened the mini fridge, almost ripping the door off at the simple thought of Crowley. How she hated that man. Her hatred towards him actually made her think and act differently. Not like her old demon self that was for sure. In the glory days she would do and hurt anyone without even blinking. Hell, she let her hellhounds kill that little Jo and her mother, all with a smile wide on her face. But times are different. Now she hardly recognizes herself. She even worked with her once hated enemies Sam and Dean Winchester just for her little rivalry with Crowley. And Castiel. That was when he kissed her.

Pushing passed the sodas and candy, Meg grabbed the hard liquor at the back of the fridge and popped it open. She knew that everything in this fridge was ridiculously over price and this bottle probably was going to cost her a hefty amount but she could care less. They could charge her whatever they wanted. She was above human concerns such as a money or expense. Though she might have lost her edge and become a laughing stock to the demon community she still was a demon and she would do whatever she wanted. No one could take her freedom, even if she was a wanted woman.

Meg brought the bottle to her lips, drinking straight from the mouth. The alcohol burned her throat or her meatsuit's anyway, as it worked its way down. She wished she could skip this and get to the drunk part. She didn't want to be standing anymore and even less wanted to keep thinking. She had been thinking too much lately. Like about the time she was human.

Meg carried her bottle to the window and fell into a chair, kicking her feet up on the windowsill. Maybe she would look outside and take in the beauty of the sea. She couldn't help but smile to herself at that thought. She really could not stand that stupid beauty crap.

Just when she was about to finish the whole bottle Meg heard a loud knock against her door. That was never a reassuring sound. She put the bottle on the floor and replaced it for the angel sword she stole from Castiel. It was a good weapon to have. Even if it was a demon at the door, stabbing the idiot would kill it and give her enough time to get the hell out of there.

Maybe this would turn out to be fun. She hadn't had any action in weeks. She was starting to get bored.

Meg walked to the door quickly, the knife outstretched in her hand and ready to strike. She turned the door knob quickly, pointing the sword swiftly at the person's chest standing in her doorway. Her face fell when she saw who the person was. It was one of the few demon friends she had left. A low ranking, Lucifer loyalist demon who was lying just as low as Meg named August. If he was here then he had news for her and that could be bad.

"Auggie," Meg said using the nickname he hated most in the world. "You almost lost a limb there. Should be more careful when you knock on a lady's door."

August black eyes landed on the sword, his lips forming a twisted smile that looked off on the tiny meatsuit of his. He pushed the tip of the blade away from his chest. "Meg I wish I could say that I am happy to see you but to be honest I find your presence somewhat repulsive."

Meg leaned close to August, her mouth inches from his ear in a flirtatious gesture. "Auggie you're such a sweet talker." She brought the blade back up so it was directly under his neck. She smiled a charming wide smile at him that was as sarcastic as everything else she uttered. "You better have a reason to be here other than to try to get in my sheets, handsome."

August grinded his teeth, pulling his face away from the tip. "Stop pointing that thing at me and maybe I'll tell you something of your interest."

"What?" Meg said without removing the knife.

"Put the sword down." Meg gave a dry chuckle, doing as August said simply because he had her attention. Nothing perked her interest then news.

"Apparently you don't have to be a crossroad demon to make a deal." Meg turned around and headed back to her bottle. She sat down in the chair, keeping the blade in her lap as she retrieved her bottle and took a swing from it. August came into the room, his eyes narrowing at the sight. Oh demons and their trust issues. Well, maybe this one had a reason to be cautious. Meg was smaller but she was quicker and stronger. She could make this demon run out here crying from the torture she learned in hell. And this was her friend; imagine what she do to a stranger.

"Are you going to put that thing away so we can actually talk?" August snapped when he realized Meg was not going to put the sword away.

Meg smiled around the rim of the bottle. "Auggie you are starting to bore me and when I get bored I get creative."

"Fine," August caved in, his eyes bursting into angry flames. If she was a human Meg probably would have been terrified by the truly demonic anger that flared around August, all pointed in her direction. Or maybe not. How could she know for sure? She couldn't remember her own name. "I heard some news on that angel that double crossed Crowley and hangs out with those disgusting Winchesters."

Meg was rarely caught off guard. In fact the only time she ever was surprised was when she was around those Winchester boys. But they were strange humans, demons were nothing like them. They were for one thing very predictable and ninety percent nothing they said to her she didn't already know or care about. But August truly had her by surprise, with her jaw slacking a little and her cockiness gone. He saw this and broke into a toothy, demented grin.

"What about the angel?" She asked though she really wished she didn't have to. She hated being in this situation.

August leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he soaked in Meg's obliviousness like it was the prettiest sight ever. He better enjoy it because once she got the news she needed she would no longer need August. She still was debating if she should keep him alive. He was one of the few surviving Lucifer loyalist who had not been killed or start following that smug Scottish pig. But that would not stop Meg for killing him just so she wouldn't have to see that smile ever again.

"I heard some very interesting news about him recently from a very reliable source. Very few demons actually know what happened to Castiel. In fact many think he is dead-"

"He is dead," Meg said coldly, taking a long drink from the bottle. It was a shame what happened to Castiel. Meg was actually somewhat disappointed when she heard the news that Castiel had died after trying to play God then letting out some purgatory creatures that apparently were real nasty. She liked Castiel. Loved to see those innocent and naïve features of his curl in anger or confusion whenever she opened her mouth. She found him interesting and it was almost upsetting knowing he was gone.

"Or so you think," August said smugly, smiling even wider. He just loved knowing more than Meg and in ten minutes that little cockiness was going to end very badly for him.

"Why don't you skip the foreplay and get straight to it." Meg moved the sword on her lap, subtly reminding August that she still had some control over this conversation and August life.

The smile slipped from his face and once more became cold. "The angel is still alive. His been spotted in Colorado living with some human named Daphne Ellen. Only he goes by a different name and does not seem to have any recollection that he is an angel. He goes by the name Emmanuel and calls himself a healer."

Meg took in this information, trying to keep her emotions and her cluelessness out of her face. Her Clarence was alive? Well that was very interesting and most likely she wasn't the only one who felt this way towards the news. If Crowley found out about this, and he will, he would probably try to get his nasty hands on Castiel. But Meg wouldn't let that happen. He could get his own angel to torment because this one was hers.

"Who else knows about this?" Meg asked, knowing that it could be life or death for Castiel depending on who knows about his existence. People would be all too willing to throw the poor sap to Crowley in hopes of getting on his good side. Meg couldn't let that happen. Not because she cared all that much about Castiel but because Crowley did care. He wanted Castiel for stabbing him in the back and because of the nice girl Meg was she couldn't let that happen.

"A handful of demons but not too much. I say about ten or fifteen guys not counting me and you. I bet Crowley still doesn't know about it. I'm sure some lucky demon will bag it and hand him over to him though for a nice Christmas present."

Meg jumped to her feet, feeling her head swim slightly from drinking the whole bottle of liquor straight. She dropped the bottle to the floor, walking slowly but deliberate towards August, the angel's sword tip dragging against the floor.

"You've been a real help, Auggie, really I could kiss you." Meg wrapped an arm around August large shoulder, bringing her face close to his seductively. She brushed her lips against his softly, he was to surprise to reject or push her away. "I honestly don't know what I would do without."

With his attention otherwise occupied she quickly brought the sword up and thrust it between August's ribcage. The impact of her hit send August smashing against the wall, his head dipped back as he screamed and a light electrified his body like it does for all demons when they die. August's dead meatsuit fell to the floor, staining the hotel's carpet with the blood coming out his wounds. The surprised facial expression was still frozen on August dead face.

"Guess it's time to make new friends," Meg said to August dead body as she pulled her blade out his chest, wiping the blood off on his coat. She reached into August's jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking the money out before throwing it on the floor. With this extra money she could afford another bottle of vodka to herself.

She would need it since it seemed she was going back to America. It was crazy to believe that after months of jumping around and hiding from Crowley and other demons that could bring her to him that she was actually going back to the place where she would no doubt get caught. It was somewhat safer here in Europe and she was going to hop on a plane for an angel. Oh, the irony.

As she packed she tried to keep herself from thinking about what she was doing and who she was doing it for. She was doing this for her petty hatred towards Crowley and nothing else. She was doing it so she could get under the Winchesters skin and nothing else. She was doing it because she was bored of being cooped up here with mean French people and nothing else. She was doing it so she could get back at all those demons who pissed her off and nothing else.

But if she was honest with herself she knew those were just small perks of going back. That there was a bigger reason behind her seeing Castiel. She reasoned that she might as well think about it. It would come out eventually when she saw that angel. The last time she saw Castiel still plagued her mind. It was a time that caused her to leave the country. It was something no one knew about even those nosey Winchesters. It was something between only Castiel and Meg. It was something they promise never to talk or think about yet it was always on their mind.

Meg opened a new bottle despite the fact she was almost completely drunk as she packed. It was going to be a long night and nothing helped move those nights along then alcohol. But no matter how much she poisoned her meatsuit she could not escape the memory.

Oh, well. Can't beat them, join them. Come on memories do your worst.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Flashback to few days after 6.20* Review so I know what to do **___

Meg walked into the diner just before it was closing, her stomach growling for food despite the fact she wasn't all too hungry. It was her meatsuit that craved the stupid greasy food, not Meg. She craved other things like power, strength, blood but not the gross hamburger she would shove down her throat so her stomach would stop bothering her.

She wasn't in a good mood. She just had a run in with a couple of Crowley's henchmen telling her that the lying angel didn't really kill Crowley and she wasn't safe anymore. It was the most unpleasant surprise she received in a while. For a minute she thought she could live a free and bliss life without looking over her shoulder for the rest of eternity. Maybe she would even act up a little bit like a demon should. But no. Castiel got the wrong bones and now she had to panic. If she was being generous she would have given Castiel credit for not letting Crowley kill her even if the whole bones thing was a sham but after today Meg was not in the good type of mind frame. She was pissed.

The only thing that didn't make her look for the Winchesters and rip their hearts out was the fact that they probably didn't know about Castiel little mix up. If that was the case then Crowley probably had to hide out to. If the Winchesters knew that he was alive they make sure he wasn't for much longer. It was nice to be off that hit list at least for the time being.

"I'm sorry but were closing soon," A tired hostess told Meg when she finally looked up from her cell phone that she had been playing with the whole time. Meg hardly noticed the girl herself till she opened her mouth. She was pretty young thing, maybe the same age as Meg's meatsuit. That however would not stop Meg from breaking her in half if she kept up the attitude.

"The sign said you're open till three am," Meg spoke slowly like the child was hard of hearing or just stupid. From the way the girl's eyebrows pulled together it had the desire outcome. "It's only 2:40 sweetie."

The hostess raised her chin in defiance. "Yes but the kitchen closes early. So if you would not mind leaving so we can close up-"

Meg was in no mood to deal with this annoying little girl. She was having a bad day and she was already pissed off that she had to stop to get food that was only a waste of time. This stupid human was not going to stand in her way and stick her nose up at Meg. Did she know who Meg was? She was a powerful demon who was tortured and torturing in hell. She watched her dreams be crushed at the hands off two annoying brothers and then had to work with those same brothers because she was wanted by the king of hell. After all that Meg went through she was NOT going to have an insignificant human kick her out.

"Look princess," She hissed as she reached across the host stand and grabbed her by the collar of the work shirt. The girl's heavily eyeliner eyes widen with pure terror as she realize Meg was not a normal girl walking into this diner. She was something more. Something dangerous and to be feared. A monster. "I am hunger and pissed off. If I say I want food you suppose to say how much. If I say I want it now you're supposed to run. And if the kitchen is close then you better pray that you could cook. If you don't give me a nice booth to sit in then I will settle for eating you. Got that angel face?"

The girl let a whimper of fear as she looked into Meg's cold face. Humans always got nervous when she acted like this and it always gave her a shiver of glee to see the unadulterated terror cross their face.

"Please, please let go of me!" The girl cried, her fingers uselessly tearing at Meg's fist. Tears started to stream down her face as she slowly came to the conclusion that there was something evil and inhuman about Meg. "Don't hurt me!"

Meg gave the girl a little shake that made her cry out even more. She was surprised by the amount of noise the hostess was making that nobody was coming to her recuse. Maybe they really were closing but that meant little to Meg now.

"Will I get food if I let you go?"

"Yes! Yes! Please! You're scaring me!"

"Will this ever be mentioned to a single living soul if I let you go angel face?"

The hostess was now full on panic mood. She sobbed, she screamed, she hyperventilated. Meg was starting to get bored of this little game. She worked out her frustration towards the whole Crowley situation and now just wanted to sit down and forget about the whole thing. She wanted to kick her feet up and relax which would not be happening if she had this mess sobbing up here. Maybe she shouldn't have snapped so quickly but Meg still could not bring herself to regret it too much.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!"

Meg slapped the girl to snap her out it, a hand print swelling on the girl's cheek. She let go of the hostess and adjusted her leather jacket that had been jostled in the little discussion between the too. The hostess quickly put as much space between Meg and her as physically possible, a hand pressed against her swollen cheek.

"Good," Meg said, smiling wide at her. "For a minute there I thought I was going have to crave you up like a thanksgiving turkey. Now if you could be a dear and get me a cheeseburger with no ketchup with a side of fries that would be great. And a beer, hon."

The girl ran as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her towards the kitchen, almost colliding with a chair. Meg smiled to herself, happy to see she still had the ability to terrify humans. For a minute there she worried she was losing her edge. Sliding into one of the many empty booths, Meg rubbed her temples as she thought about Crowley and what him being alive meant to her.

She was getting tired of this already. In the glory days she was a strong and feared demon. Fellow demons looked up to her since she was close to Yellow Eyes and was known to be ruthless when it came down to freeing Lucifer. Hell, when they finally popped open Lucifer's cage she had been called upon by Lucifer herself. Not many demons could brag about that and it had been one of the finest moments in her life. When Lucifer had taken her face in his palms she thought she never been happier. Of course like everything in her life it was stripped off her and now she was hiding from the new king of hell. She wasn't sure who she was more upset with those Winchesters and Castiel from taking everything away from her or herself for actually believing that she get her way. She never would be happy. She was a demon doomed to live an unhappy and unfulfilling life till one day Crowley would get her and he would kill her.

A plate filled to the top with French fries and giant cheeseburger crashed in front of Meg, ripping her out of her self-pity. She was shocked by how much time passed while she was lost in her mind and looked up somewhat startled to see the shaking, pale face of the hostess. The girl was if possible more terrified then before. Her hand was shaking so much as she placed the beer on the table that some spilled onto the tablecloth.

"Well doesn't this look pretty," Meg said when she snapped out of it, pulling the plate closer to her. The smell of the food was delicious and her body craved it despite Meg. "Did you cook it yourself?"

The girl stood there shaking, her lower lip sticking out as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Meg rolled her eyes, picking up the salt shaker and pouring a small mountain onto her fries. This girl didn't know how lucky she truly was. If Meg wanted to she could have been scarier or worse taken her little pathetic life. She should be thanking Meg not standing there like a statue about to crumple.

"Can I get anything else for you?" The girl asked in a quivering voice.

Before Meg could give a witty or sarcastic reply she heard the faint sound of wings flapping and then the sound of the plastic seat across from her as someone filled the spot. The girl let out a terrified scream and started to back away but the intruder reached across the space with long arms and touched her forehead. The girl crumpled to the floor unconscious.

_This day just keeps getting worse_, Meg thought as the angel that had been torturing her mind since the last time she ran into him was now sitting across from her. Meg had imagined the colorful things she would scream at Castiel when she ran into the angel after figuring out Crowley was alive but now she found she could say nothing but break into a silly smile.

Castiel turned those large crystal blue eyes on Meg. It was then that she noticed how different he looked from the last time she ran into the angel. He still wore a suit under that trench coat but other than that he seemed like a changed man. His black hair was messy as if he had been running his fingers over and over through it till now it was permanently standing up at the tips. His face that usually held no expression now looked like he hadn't slept in days. The exhaustion and stress was apparent on his face like a giant neon sign. He obviously has not been having a great week himself.

"Nice of you to drop by Clarence," Meg said, taking a big bite out of her cheeseburger. She chewed slowly, looking over at the angel thoughtfully. She wasn't sure how she wanted to handle Castiel right now. She'd just have to wait and see. "Miss me already?"

"Hello Meg," Castiel said in that deep, raspy voice of his. He stared at her so intensely that she started to squirm. Only an angel can make Meg feel so exposed. With only one touch he could kill her right there and then. Yet Castiel had the opportunity to do it he oddly never tried besides that one time back in the good old apocalypse days and that was provoked to the fullest. "Glad to see you are in good health."

"No thanks to you," Meg snapped, twisting the cap off her beer. "Apparently you snagged the wrong bones Cass. Seeing that angels don't seem the type to make such big slipups I am going to take a shot in the dark that you didn't really want to kill Crowley."

Castiel look down at his fingers, his face actually twisting into something that could be called guilt and shame but then again he was an angel. They usually didn't feel emotions besides pride and superiority. In fact Meg was starting question if they truly were good at all. At least demons had a reason that they were downright nasty. Anyone would turn into a monster after spending a couple of years in hell. But angels lived up in heaven in all their glory. They had no excuse to be the big dicks they were.

"Has Crowley come after you?" Castiel asked finally after a long pause. He really didn't give Meg a reason that he kept Crowley alive, he didn't even try to defend himself. Somehow that made Meg angrier. Was she not worthy of an answer because she was a demon? At least she wasn't lying to her friends like Castiel is.

"Not yet," Meg said through clench jaws. She snatched her beer off the table and took a generous sip to calm her nerves. She couldn't snap yet. She had to figure out why Castiel was here. He did not just pop up to see how her life was doing. He had a reason to be here and Meg bet it was damn important to him. "Look, Clarence I am going to be honest with you. You really pissed me off letting Crowley live and then coming here to ask for favor. So whatever it is, forget it. Go ask one of your precious Winchester. I'm sure they would be all too willing."

Clearly Castiel was not getting it because instead of moving his feathery ass he remained in the booth with that lost puppy dog look frozen on his face. He looked up from his fingers, those blue orbs falling on Meg's face and for some reason she found she could not get up. As much as she wanted to dump her food in her stomach and then get the hell out there as far away from Castiel she knew she couldn't and wouldn't. Those stupid eyes had her in his grasp and it put her in a worse mood if that possible.

"I am sorry, Meg. I truly am. I didn't mean to upset you but I knew you wouldn't understand why Cro-"

"Damn right I don't," Meg interrupted, crossing her arms. Just because she could not force herself to leave didn't mean she couldn't show her irritation. "Ganking Crowley was important and you jacked that up. Aren't you supposed to be the good guy? I am the demon. I'm the one who is supposed to double cross you for my own agenda. Not you Cass, not an angel."

Castiel pealed his eyes off Meg and looked at the annoying hostess who still lay on the floor unconscious. Meg was not too sure Castiel really saw the young girl, his focused was on her but he seemed a million miles away. What was going on with Clarence? Meg curiosity was peeked that was for sure. She wanted to know what made Castiel go rogue. She wanted to know why he had come to here instead of the Winchester. But she wanted to know most of all was what the hell he was going to offer her for her services. Meg did nothing free. She always had a reason for helping someone.

"I am at war Meg," Castiel said in a heavy, tired voice.

"Aren't we all?" Meg asked as she popped a French fry into her mouth. Castiel focused on Meg for the first time. His lips stretched into something that somewhat resembled a smile. He reached over and grabbed a fry off Meg's plate, chewing on the end of it absentminded. Meg knew angels didn't eat or need food so it seemed odd of Castiel to do so.

"I guess you can say that," Castiel said, finishing the fry. "Only my war is causing the death of my brothers and sisters. Civil wars are the worst and no one truly wins but I must try. You see the only way to end this is by obtaining souls."

Meg was shocked by this news. She knew that things have been messy in heaven since the apocalypse was avoided but she didn't know Castiel was involved in it or anything about souls. Souls? Who cares about those things? Meg always thought they got in the way and was pretty sure she had no soul. If she had a soul then it was seriously tainted from her time in hell. Why did Castiel care about souls? This night was getting very interesting. Who would have thought that Meg would run into two ghosts from her past today?

"I stay out of angel politics, handsome." Meg sat back in the booth, looking over Castiel carefully. She already made up her mind to hear what Castiel had to say and she was pretty sure whatever it was she was willing to do it. In fact she was willing to do a lot of things, one of the perks of being a demon. No conscious, no barriers. However, Meg could never make it easy for Cass. She would make him squirm and if she could make him beg that would be nice.

"I need your help Meg," Castiel said, growing frustrated. It was hard to see what Castiel was feeling since his face was always frozen in that serious, expressionless mask. The only way she could tell what Castiel was think was by reading him very careful, a trick she picked up on the couple occasions she ran into the angel. Right now his eyebrows were pulling together and his full lips were getting very small. It made Meg break into a smile seeing him look like this.

"Why don't you go running to those precious boys of yours? I'm sure Sam and Dean are willing to throw down their lives for you pathetic endless one." Meg slid out the booth, pretending she was about to walk out on Castiel. She wanted to see him plead. She wanted to see him struggle. She wanted to make him pay for not killing Crowley when he had the chance.

Instead Castiel did something that actually shocked Meg. He jumped to his feet and shot his hand out towards Meg so quickly that she didn't have time to step out of the way, his fingers wrapped around her thin wrist and he pulled her gently towards her. Meg was so stunned by the gesture that her mind instantly jumped to defiance mood as if Castiel was attacking her and not holding her softly.

"Meg," He said softly, his blue eyes were so large and vulnerable that Meg was not sure if she found it adorable or disgusting. She learned very early that being exposed and weak was just asking for someone to hurt you if not outright kill you. She thought Castiel, being an angel and all, would know how important being strong was.

"I can't go to Dean and Sam anymore. They do not understand but I know that you do. You know how it feels when you find a cause; you have to do whatever you can for it. You have to make sacrifices and that nothing, not even right and wrong, matters anymore. I am losing myself to this and I am doing things I am not proud of but I have no choice. I have to win and I need your help. Please, Meg."

Meg was practically speechless, something that hardly ever happened in her life. She always had a witty comment ready and when sarcasm didn't work then she had a down right mean remark prepared. But not now, not after that. She knew exactly what Castiel was talking about. In fact it sounded like something that would come right out her head. She had felt that passionate about Lucifer and the apocalypse. It has been the reason she was alive and she would do anything for Lucifer. Even now with Lucifer caged up and the apocalypse avoided Meg was still loyal, refusing to acknowledge Crowley as king of hell and making some new, nasty enemies. If Castiel felt the same as she once did then she should be thankful he asked her politely to help him. If it were her she would not be so nice to anything standing between her and her cause.

"Of course I will pay you for your service," Castiel said tenderly, his face so close to Meg's that all she could see was those blue oceans he calls eyes. Castiel definitely scored when it came to finding his vessel. Even she could not deny that he had a sort of unique beauty and she was demon.

"What could you possible give me Clarence?" Meg broke into a big smile, her eyebrows rising suggestively.

"Safety. Crowley and his men will not lay a finger on you as long as you do your part."

Meg liked the sound of that. It was apparent after his little stunt with the bone switcheroo and him not going to the Winchester for help that Castiel was not the innocent little angel he used to be. He must be working with Crowley and if he was then he could guarantee that Meg would be safe. That was all that mattered to her and to not look over her shoulder every ten minutes would be beautiful.

"And what is that I have to do exactly? I am not selling my soul to nobody, that is if I still have one."

Castiel shook his head quickly, a lock of black hair falling down the middle of his forehead. "You have to help me track down a creature that can help me win this war against my brother. A creature that knows how to open the door to purgatory."

Meg knew about purgatory, all monsters and demons believed in it. It was the place monsters would go to once they died. Meg didn't know what an angel like Castiel would want to do with purgatory. Why would he want to open the door to all those monsters and angry spirits? Wasn't it his job to keep them as far away from this world? Meg was curious of course but she did not think now was the right time to ask these questions. Besides it hardly mattered. She just had to help Castiel with this and then she would be safe from Crowley.

"You got yourself a little helper, angel face. I kind of owe you for shutting that hostess up," Meg leaned closer to Cass, she grabbed onto his tie with her free hand and dragged him closer to her till there was little space between them. "Now do we seal this deal with a kiss?"

Castiel dropped Meg's hand and detangled her fingers from his tie. He broke into a real smile for the first time, changing his face completely. He no longer looked like a stone statue but an actually person. The smile made his eyes sparkle and wrinkles formed at the corner of them. He put distance between them, nervous by Meg and her boldness.

"I'll call on you when its time."

"And where will this little alliance take place if you don't mind me asking?" Meg asked quickly before Castiel could vanish on her.

"New York City. Goodbye Meg. Till then." With a small wave Cass vanished into thin air, the distant sound of wings flapping vibrated through Meg's ears. It was like he was never there. The only sign that Castiel was ever there was the hostess slowly waking up from the floor and Meg's heart thumping.

Before the hostess could wake up fully and remember everything that happen to her, Meg finished her beer, took the last bite of her hamburger and headed out the diner. It was late and there was not a car in sight besides the broken down jeep in the dirt parking lot across the street. Meg wasn't sure if it belonged to the hostess but once more she could bring herself to care. She was just a human and apparently Meg had to get herself to New York City. To help an angel. Something was definitely wrong with her. She was softening up.

Meg crossed the street and headed towards to jeep. She didn't even bother to make sure nobody was watching her or worry that they call the cops. What were the cops going to do? Stop her? She was a demon still and nothing would get in her way. She pulled a hairpin out of her curly brown hair and worked the lock open without breaking a sweat. Hotwiring the car carefully, she turned the car on and threw the car into drive. She stepped on the gas, speeding out the parking lot, leaving nothing behind but a pile of dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel appeared before Crowley in his secret little torture chamber as he liked to call it. The walls were littered with blood and there were nasty, unmentionables covering the floors. Sharp hooks hung from the ceiling, swaying in the breeze coming from the fan Crowley set up to keep the stench of rotting flesh and death from hitting his face. Crowley was hovering over a body, grabbing some sharp tool from a metal table next to the steel operation table. The body was almost unrecognizable; Crowley had chopped it up and cut it into pieces.

Crowley poked at something that resembled eggs inside the female's body. He frowned deeply, pulling back from the body and wiping his stained hands on an apron that said, "I kiss better then I cook". Crowley was in a dark mood since the argument they had last time Castiel dropped in on him. He was beyond angry that Castiel had let Dean and Sam kill Eve, the mother of all monsters and he was still sore that he couldn't kill the Winchester brothers. Eve was supposed to be the key to opening purgatory but now she was useless as all the monsters Crowley had tortured and probed.

"If it's my favorite angel, Castiel. I was starting to wonder where you've been hiding out. I thought you were dumping me," Crowley said in that deep, Scottish accent of his. His cold black eyes narrowed as he looked over Castiel.

"Have you found out anything from Eve's body?" Castiel asked, ignoring Crowley's sarcasm. If he was honest with himself he would see that this partnership between Crowley and him was not a good idea. He should not be hanging around with a worthless, demon who thinks his so much better then everyone even angels. Crowley was no good and the longer Cass hung around him he knew that he was getting in deeper trouble. He hated Crowley but he had the tools he needed to win. He could help him get those souls. So as much as the sight of Crowley made Cass's stomach twist, he knew he was too deep in this to turn around.

He lost everything already. He lost his friendship between the Winchesters and he was about to lose his life if he didn't keep up with this alliance. All that mattered anymore was winning this war. The only way he could to win this war was work with this demon scum and take in all those souls. Souls were the key to everything now. It was the only way he could defeat his brother and he be damn if he didn't win.

"Like I said the last time I saw you, no. Your little pets destroyed everything and the only thing that could open that damn door is hacked up on my table, with me trying to play operation. And you know what Cass? Unless you want to cook these useless eggs this bitch keeps reproducing we have no practical reason to keep doing this."

"Well find a way-"

"You know what I am getting tired of this little partnership," Crowley said, titling his head like he just come up with the most brilliant idea ever. He pointed the bloody knife at Castiel and smiled brightly at the angel. "How about we do it my way since your way is a pile of steaming rubbish? We tried to keep the Winchesters alive and we tried to do this the nice way but the only thing we got is this monster chick dead on my table. So I say we kill the boys who are hunting us and-"

"No," Castiel said quietly, he didn't have to scream and shout to get his point across. Crowley could respect that; they were alike in that way. "We are not touching the Winchesters. We are doing it my way. If you want your half of the souls then you will."

"You know this isn't a very good deal on my part. I don't need the souls as much as you do, Cass."

"Yes but you want them just as bad."

Crowley shrugged his shoulder, leaning against the operation table. He cleaned the knife on his apron, smearing blood over the quote. It was a repulsing sight, even for Castiel. Once more he was thankful Crowley did this dirty work.

"I have a new plan and if this one doesn't work we could do it your way. We can be as ruthless as we have to like you always perching we should. Do we have a deal?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows, tapping his fingers against his cheek. "Easy there tiger. Let's here the conditions. Knowing you there will be a list."

Castiel frowned; looking at Eve's chopped up body, her stomach open down the middle. The smell was revolting and Castiel had to look away quickly. But there was nothing to rest his eyes on that wasn't coated in old blood or have a body part stuck to it besides Crowley.

"I do have a few conditions that remain. For one the Winchesters are not to be harmed-"

Crowley let out a deep, loud sigh. He shook his head at Castiel like he had said something that was predictable to the point of boredom. Cass had lost count of how often he and Crowley argued over the same issues. It was so much that Castiel even started looking for other people to help him get to those souls but he knew there was no hope. He was stuck with the king of hell and as much as it sickened Castiel to think about he knew that he was stuck with him.

"Mate, you are becoming rather boring. I swear if I hear 'the Winchester must live' or 'don't touch a hair on their pretty heads' well I might just cut off my head like Eve here."

"Do you like the sound of your voice?"

Crowley titled his head, his light brown eyes widen with amusement. He wasn't use to Castiel talking back at him. Usually they stuck to business and avoided topics that would start a fight. But Castiel was different today. He was worn out and starting to get tired of working with demons and lying. He hardly recognized himself and for what seemed the hundredth time doubt and guilt started to poison his mind. It tormented his thoughts and if it wasn't for his stubborn need to defeat Raphael he probably would have given up a long time ago.

"Aren't we touchy today? Are you going to tell me the rest of the rules to this agreement or will I be lucky enough to only have that one restriction?"

Castiel knew bringing up Meg might cause a fight. Crowley hated Meg and held a pretty nasty grudge against her for attempting to torture and kill him with the help of the Winchesters. He knew going to Meg for help was pretty risky since he could in turn lose the only thing that could open the doors to purgatory but some reason that he could not even explain to himself he had this blind faith in this demon. He could not understand why seeing that as an angel he should have this undeniable hatred towards Lucifer's creations, especially one like Meg. Castiel did not hate Meg even though every fiber in his being told him he should. Maybe that happens when you work with one demon.

"There is one more thing," Castiel said careful, watching Crowley body language closely. His face would never betray what he was thinking but his body would talk to Castiel for him. "I need Meg's help for this plan. She is the only one that can assist with it."

Crowley's cheek twitch and his hand tighten on the knife. He was not pleased with this bit of news like Castiel assumed but somehow Crowley's frustration and anger gave Cass a little satisfaction. He really hated this demon and any way to get under his skin was a bonus to the angel.

"I thought I smelled that whore on your bloody trench coat," Crowley growled, the frown on his face was so deep that it seemed craved into his mouth eternally. "I am not working with that low-class backward tramp. That is where I draw a line. Ask that the moose and his meat loving brother instead."

"You know I can't do that."

"That is not my problem." Crowley slammed the knife onto the metal table, a loud bang ringing through the room. Castiel heard a whimper coming from somewhere down the hall, probably from one of the many monsters Crowley has a "talk" to.

"I am working with Meg. She can help me find purgatory and I am not going to give up on it because you cannot play nice with other demons."

Crowley closed the distance between the two, his usual calm expression twisting into something inhuman. "I am not working with her. I will shove a knife down her throat and watch her chock on it if I have to."

Castiel shoved Crowley so hard that he went flying through the air and crashed into the operation table, Eve's body slipped off the table and landed with a nauseating sound, the many eggs in her stomach spilling over the already blood coated floor.

Castiel looked at his hand as if they betrayed him. Crowley was not his favorite person and he did have a way of pushing the right buttons that made Castiel change into this violent, uncontrollable monster but even he didn't expect himself to react in this way. He couldn't believe that he would throw the only person who could help him get to purgatory over a demon. There was a time when he would consider demons the most revolting creatures alive and now he was protecting one. Castiel didn't want to think about the reason he reacted that way. He wanted to believe he was tired of Crowley being in control and wanted to keep some part of himself untainted but he knew the real reason. That reason scared him more than anything.

It was because Crowley was threatening Meg which was almost as bad as him doing the same to the Winchester.

He knew when this changed happened. That kiss. Everything felt different after that. Before that kiss all he saw in Meg was a nasty demon that had laughed at him while he was encircled in fire, telling him how Lucifer was going to win. He couldn't get over her demon face. He could see the evil, the black hollow pits for eyes, the burnet hair, the skeleton pecking from beneath the purple, mutilated skin. The true form of a demon. But as he started to spend more time with Meg he hardly noticed her true form, it began to fade till all he saw now was her meatsuit. He saw a small girl in jeans and a leather jacket with a round, delicate face. Pretty brown eyes with long eyelashes and black eyeliner. Shoulder length brown hair that curled perfectly around her face. Her smooth, porcelain skin that seemed to not have a blemish. Those lips that were always in a smirk, shooting out something sarcastic at someone.

Something changed between them, something that never happened before and he didn't like it. It was simpler back when they hated each other. Now he could hardly see her demon true form and that could be dangerous. He needed the consent reminder that Meg was a demon and therefore not to be trust so he would not fall for her tricks. Castiel would be careful, he had to. He had to remember that nothing matter anymore besides those souls.

"I am working with Meg. If this does not work out then we do it your way. You'll get your souls and go back to running hell like a twisted Disneyworld. Do we have a deal?"

Crowley picked himself up with as much dignity as a king. He brushed the blood and dirt from his expensive suit underneath the ridiculous apron, practically bursting with anger.

"Go work with the useless tramp," Crowley spit at Castiel, righting the operation table and keeping his eyes focused on Eve, or the parts of her that are intact. Cass knew that this was Crowley way of not attempting to kill the angel. "She will only ruin everything and then we can do it my way. But do me a favor. Keep your feathery ass away from me when you're working with that mongrel. Don't want to dangle a bone in front of a hungry dog, do we now? When you find nothing, and you won't, we actually get back to business and find purgatory."

**New York City**

Meg hated many things like puppies, children, rainbows, candy and happiness but one thing she hated with passion more than anything was traffic. She swore that traffic came straight from hell, the amount of torture it put her through. Sitting in the car she stole from that diner a whole day drive behind her, she tried to keep her calm and not ram her car into the bumper of the BMW in front of her.

She remembered when she could just vanish and appear where she wanted to. It saved her ass a couple of times before like the last time she ran into the Winchesters and helped them try to get Crowley. She knew the minute Crowley was under control they would turn on her so she got the hell out of there as soon as Castiel "burned" the bones. Now she wasn't as strong to vanish. She had weakened and it pissed her off.

She raised the volume on the radio to try to distract her from the fact she had moved an inch in the last twenty minutes. A disgusting pop song screamed in the small confines of the car, only aggravated Meg to the fullest. She quickly changed the station to a rock channel which was doable. She thought she might actually relax and enjoy the rest of the drive to New York with Led Zeppelin singing "Stairway to Heaven" to her until some asshole saw a little space between Meg's car and the one in front of her, quickly throwing himself between them.

A stream of colorful curses flew out of Meg's mouth, her hand gripping the steering wheel so tight that it actually formed her fingerprints into the hard material. She vowed silently to herself that the next time Castiel asked for her help she would make him teleport her there or drive because if she kept this up she might be murdering someone tonight. She didn't really care about killing anyone but she knew that it probably not go over well with Castiel so she tried to keep herself from throwing the car into park and ripping Mr. Cutoff into pieces.

"_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold. And she's buying a stairway to heaven_." The radio sang to her, once more soothing her. "_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for. Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven_."

Meg loved this song, especially when she heard that the lyrics backwards were worshiping Lucifer. It was so funny to her how a song that had heaven in their title would be talking about Lucifer. She raised the volume louder till she was sure the car next to her could hear the music.

The traffic started to move somewhat and Meg was thankful that she could actually put her foot on the gas till the same guy that cut her off slammed on his breaks almost sending Meg into the back of his car.

"I hate New York!" She shouted to herself, sticking her middle finger up so the guy in front of her could see it.

A hand wrapped around Meg's middle finger and closing it slowly into her palm. She looked up startled to see Castiel sitting in the passenger seat as if he was there the whole time. With the music blasting so loud and the rage clouding her ear drums she didn't hear Castiel appear out of thin air.

"You came just in time Clarence," Meg said, breaking into her sarcastic smile and tugging her hand free from Cass's grasp. "Can you smite all New York drivers? I swear they got their license from a cereal box."

"I cannot smite New Yorkers because of traffic. Why would you ask me to do such a thing?" Castiel asked, his eyebrows pulling together in honest confusion. Meg laughed loudly. She forgot how sarcasm was still somewhat new to Castiel and sometimes when she was kidding around he honestly thought she meant it. It was adorable, like a newborn puppy. He even looked like a puppy with his head tilted with misunderstanding and those blue eyes widening.

"Seriously? It's a joke. You know what a joke is right, Cass? A thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter."

Castiel shook his head, leaning back in the seat to look out the windshield. "How did you obtain this vehicle?" He asked when his eyes landed on a picture of a small chiwawa tapped to the dashboard.

"What do you mean it's mine?" Meg lied, throwing herself in the right lane when she realized that the only way to move anywhere around this retched city was by being aggressive. No wonder so many demons flocked to New York.

"You have a dog?" Castiel pulled the picture off, turning it around and reading the name of it. "Named, Mr. Sunshine?"

"Don't let his big ears and shiny coat fool you. Mr. Sunshine is a vicious hellhound."

Castiel put the picture down, his lips pushing together to form what Meg could call nothing else but a pout. "I know your joking, Meg."

Meg dared to take her eyes off the road to look at Castiel, smiling wide at the angel. She had to admit if only in her head that he was amusing and he did make her anger vanish. She was no longer breaking the steering wheel and picture a man die over and over again. Now all she could think about was Castiel and what the hell he wanted with her.

"You got me Clarence. Now how about you tell me what is going on and why I am in this horrible city with you?"

Castiel jumped as Meg cut off someone, nearly smashing the passenger side into another car that she failed to notice. "I don't believe it's safe to talk about it in the open right now. When we get to a motel and you get some sleep we can discuss it."

"I don't need sleep," Meg snapped, virtually sitting on her horn as the car she almost hit retaliated by cutting her off.

"You might not need it but your meatsuit does and if you want to keep it a little longer I think sleep is in order," Castiel diagnosed Meg like a doctor would to a patient. She was a little surprise how Castiel failed to acknowledge the fact that the meatsuit Meg has been wearing for a very long time now was good as dead. The minute Meg leaves it she would die from all the things she put her through. She had been wearing this girl so long now that she could hardly hear her anymore, screaming at the demon to get out. Poor little actress.

"You promise you will tell me as soon as we have the chance? Because I am not doing this blind. I want to know what the hell is going on and if I can actually be of any help."

Castiel nodded his head quickly before turned to look out the window so Meg could only see the back of his head. She wasn't sure he did it on purpose but by the way his shoulder tensed she would guess he did.

"So how did it go with Crowley? Is he going to send one of those idiotic henchmen in the suits after me…again?"

"No. You need not worry about Crowley."

This was just the final straw. Meg was helping Cass, picking up everything last minute and heading to this despicable city without knowing why or what she was doing. For all she knew her life was in danger or this was a trick. She was not a fan of either of those options and would like to live a little longer if that was not so much to ask. If Castiel was going to treat her like she was a little demon who was replaceable and not tell her anything then she would walk out right now. She could careless who Castiel is and that working with him would provide her safety. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Twisting the wheel, she soared across three lanes of traffic. Cars honked at her and slammed on their breaks to avoid hitting her. She pulled the car off the road and onto the grass as the cars flew passed her still honking and screaming at her that she was crazy. They didn't know the half of it.

Castiel hand was on the dashboard, his knuckles white and a vein throbbing in his forehead. Meg couldn't help smiling at his expression. She wanted him to be nervous around her and her unpredictable demon ways. He opened his mouth to talk but Meg cut him off quickly by putting her hand in the air and narrowing her eyes.

"No, shut up Castiel. I'm talking now you had your chance. I am not going to do shit for you if you keep acting like I am not important enough to know. I am not one of you little foot soldiers fighting this war for you. You better be damn honest with me because like it or not we need each other. So the next time I ask you a question you better give me an answer. And a damn good one."

Castiel frowned, his face somewhat paling. He had a lot on his plate that was for sure, yet Meg was still unsympathetic. This was the real world and she wasn't going to tip toe around an angel because he was fighting with his older brothers. No, her life was as important as his and she wasn't going to be taking this crap. She never did before and she wasn't about to start.

"You are correct Meg. We are a team and you are entitled to answers."

"Preach it, angel."

"About Crowley though," Castiel said softly, looking at Meg as if he was nervous. She was not too sure she liked that. When angels started to get nervous it was time to panic a little. "He was not to please about us working together and he has a tendency to not listen to me. Even went after the Winchesters."

"Oh, swell," Meg mumbled, slamming her fist against the steering wheel. She truly hated Crowley.

"But Meg I promise that I will protect you as long as I possibly can from Crowley. I gave you my word that you would be safe from Crowley and I'm not taking it back. So as long as we are working together do not fear Crowley."

Meg could not help but be a little touched by what Castiel said and she never really felt much gratitude, ever. This put the whole Crowley situation in her mind to rest. As long as she was beside Castiel she was safe. This stupid feeling of security better be a good thing and not land her in Crowley hands. She was not too sure how to react to this and turned to the only thing she was familiar with. Sarcasms.

"Wow Clarence. A real prince charming aren't you? Slaying dragons and recusing the princess from the evil man."

Cass frowned, wrinkles forming on his forehead in his usual, adorable confusion. "Pardon me? It was Dean and Sam that went after the dragon. I don't think those women were princesses however." After a few minutes of silence Castiel broke into a shy smile. "That was another joke, wasn't it?"

Meg laughed, putting her blinker on and easing back into traffic, back on track to Manhattan. "We're going to have fun Cass. I just know it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all your reviews and support. My computer broke so these chapters may take a while to come out. Thank you once more and keep telling me what you think **___

Meg pulled into a motel parking lot just outside the city. She knew there was no chance of finding anywhere to sleep besides the streets that was cheap in this damn city. That and if she was on the road a second later she might kill herself. She nearly got into four car accidents and five attempted murders before Castiel suggested she call it a night. She had snapped on Cass but she knew it was a good idea to freshen up her meatsuit.

"Are you going to spend the night with me Clarence?" Meg winked suggestively at Cass as she turned the engine off and grabbed her duffle bag that had all the things she needed to live.

Castiel blushed, if angels truly could blush that is, and shook his head. "That will not be necessary. I will come to you when it is time."

"Well make sure you come when I'm awake. I like to sleep in my birthday suit." Castiel threw her an embarrassed and confused look before vanishing. Meg smiled to herself, replaying the face he made at her before getting out the car. She slammed the door and headed towards the entrance, with a hop to her steps. She was actually, surprisingly, happy to be helping Castiel. If for no other reason at least it gave her something productive to do. She was getting tired of not having a purpose anymore. She could kill ruthlessly or play with humans like grownup toys as some demons did but even that seem rather dull. She liked waking up and knowing that she was doing something that could change everything. Made her better than everyone else.

And if she got to mess around with angel's head then that was just a bonus.

The moment she opened the door to the motel she knew she was going to have to take a nice long bath after sleeping here, if the tub wasn't as disgusting as the place. The ceiling was falling apart with florescent lights dangling precariously. The whole room décor was based around this ugly puke green and it made Meg's eyes hurt. The motel lobby was hideous with its couches and rugs all a shade of this stupid green and the bright white walls that had unknown stains on it. The only thing that wasn't disgusting and old in this place was the young, handsome man behind the rotting wood desk.

His bright blond hair stood out against the puke color like the sun. She could see only parts of his delicate face since he didn't bother acknowledging her presence. Meg walked up to the desk, clearing her throat to get his attention. When that failed to work she slammed her fist on the table, the wood cracking under her tiny but powerful hand.

The guy jumped back, terrified by the sound the splitting wood made. He raised his hands to protect himself but when he saw what caused the noise he lowered his hands and broke into a goofy smile. He really was good looking but Meg knew what goes on in his brain just with one glance and she knew that his good looks were the only thing good about him. As for his personality it sucked as much as the style of this room. She knew that as a child he use hurt small animals and that when he got older he just settled for hurting young women's heart. Meg didn't understand humans. They were just down right crazy.

"Hello gorgeous. Gave me a little scare there," He said in his heavy New York accent. She guess that made him more charming to the girls from out of state but Meg would not be one of them. In fact back in the day when she was in her old meatsuit she probably would kill the guy for the simple reason that he was a terrible person. Now was a different time and all she did was smile at him.

"Sorry about that…Roy." Meg read off the guy's name tag. "Didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for a place to stay the night."

Roy looked around the room and when he saw that they were alone he leaned against the counter and coming into Meg's personal space. He is so lucky she is working with an angel or he might not live long enough to ever make that mistake again.

"Why would a pretty thing like yourself want to sleep in a place like this?" He asked, smiling at her once more. He thought that his pretty smile was actually working, that Meg would just fall for his crap just like the other poor girls before her. Unfortunately for Roy Meg was not a normal girl and if he even tried to touch her she would snap his pretty head off his neck.

Meg started laughing at Roy, shaking her head. "You little imbecile monkey. You really think I'm going to tell you anything. You're nothing. How about you do your job and give me a key for a room before I reach across this desk and rip one from your dead fingers."

The smile slipped from Roy and was replaced by something cold and nasty. If Meg wasn't a demon she would have probably been scared. Instead she laughed harder. She would love to end this horrible person's life. She could see all those girls he hurt and she couldn't help but feed of that anger and violence. She wanted to put him through the pain he put others through but sadly she wasn't the same demon she used to be. That angel tamed her like it or not.

"What did you say to me?" The boy shouted at Meg, his fingers curling into a fist.

Meg leaned closer, biting her lower lip as she grabbed his wrist roughly. "Not only are you deaf but stupid to? You poor waste of space."

"You little-" Roy tighten his free hand into a fist and swung it at Meg. His fist crashed into her cheekbone, an auditable crack of broken bones rang through the empty lobby. Meg burst into uncontrollable laughter that confused Roy terribly. His fist throbbed as he tried to shake the pain out of it, his eyes never leaving Meg's bruised cheek.

"You really are a pathetic sap," Meg teased once her giggles subsided. She had been hit way harder than that, once she even got knocked down by one of Dean's punch. Now that was pain. Those Winchesters knew how to hit. This little boy was nothing but an amateur and a bully. Already Meg could feel the bones healing and the bruise washed out her cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roy shouted at her as he started to panic. It was funny to watch his eyes widen and sweat start to slip off his nose. "You're one crazy chick!"

"You don't know the half of it sweetheart."

Blinded by his rage and embarrassment Roy made another mistake. He swung again at Meg only this time she wasn't going to let him do it. She was going to teach this sicko a lesson, one his daddy should have taught him. Meg's idea of fatherhood might have been Lucifer and yellow-eyes but she still had a good awareness as to what was right and what was wrong. And this failure of a wife beater was not right. She probably be doing the world a favor wiping this ghastly person off this earth forever.

So when Roy went to punch Meg like he did to all those girls before him she did the very thing they should have done. She plucked his fist out the air and snapped it back, shattering the bones in his wrist without breaking a sweat. The punk let out a piercing scream that put the hostess back at the diner to shame. It was amusing how quickly he was reduced to a screaming girl, the very things he tortured.

He crumpled to the floor, his face turning red as he put himself through burning hot pain as he tried to pull his shattered wrist out Meg's impossibly steel hold.

"Please, stop it! You're hurting me!" Roy shouted when he finally gave up on the impossible task of breaking Meg's grasp.

Meg smiled down at the Roy as she dragged the almost two hundred pound boy across the counter, his body sending the papers and pens tumbling to the floor. He let out a cry that even Meg was surprised by how high pitch it was. She brought the boy up to her face so all she could see was his beautiful, fearful green eyes.

"How many women asked you to stop? For you to stop hurting them you sick bastard," Meg growled at him. Meg usual spoke in a flirtatious, calm tone but when she wanted to she could sound scary and she could sound like the true evil she came from. This new voice caused Roy to start shaking and even cry.

"How do you know that," He whimpered, try to avoid eye connect with Meg. "Who are you?"

"Oh, honey. It's not who I am but what." Meg grabbed Roy's face with her free hand, her fingernails digging into his chin as she pulled his face up to look at her. She let out a giggle before showing Roy what she really was. She wanted him to know what would kill him and who was going to dish out this punishment for all the cruel things he did. She wanted him to know that he wasn't on the top of the food chain. And the very thing that he kicked around and felt power over was going to be the very thing to end him.

She blinked, exposing her pure black eyes to Roy so he could see the demon she was. Roy's own eyes bugged out his head like some old fashion cartoon and he let out another annoying scream, tears falling from his eyes quicker now that he realized his sad excuse of a life was over. I wonder if he regretted hurting those girls and killing those little animals. He was a psychopath and if she let him go he just keep on.

"I'm sorry," Roy cried up at Meg. "Please. Let me go."

Meg put her hands around Roy's neck, her mind set on snapping it and ending all the suffering he put people through. But just when she was about to she thought about Castiel and how pissed off he would be if he found a dead body with blood all over this puke green carpet. He probably have to clean up her mess and that could put whatever they are trying to get done here in New York behind. So with all the self-control Meg had in her body she let go of Roy and let him drop to the floor.

"You got an angel looking after you that's for sure sweetie," Meg said as she went behind the check-in counter and grabbed a set of keys off the wall. "If I were you I would walk out that door and get as far away from here as possible. You caught me in a generous mood and I am not sure I will be that way tomorrow. If I hear you call the cops or worse hitting girls again I will….well us your imagination."

Meg walked around the counter, putting the heel of her boot on Roy's head, a cry coming out from him.

"Okay, okay. I promise! Just go!" He promised and Meg didn't need any special demon power to tell her that he was telling the true. Wow, so you could get your way without killing someone. That was new to Meg. She removed her foot off Roy and leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek. You would have thought she set fire to his face the way he flinched. Meg laughed at him, swinging her duffle bag over her shoulder and heading towards the elevator.

…. …. …. ….

Meg woke up late the next morning to the sun shining through the dirty windows. She rolled over to avoid the sun getting in her tired eyes and saw that she wasn't alone. Cass was sitting at the little table near the door, a book open in front of him. He was completely unaware of the fact that Meg was awake; he just kept flipping through this old book whose pages seemed too ancient to be touched by the angel.

Meg sat up, keeping the blankets around her body. Even though she told Cass that she slept naked she really had on a pair of shorts and a thin tang top. She had only said that to throw Cass off but apparently her little white lie didn't faze him. When he heard the mattress squeak under Meg's weight he stopped going through the book and looked up at Meg.

"You finally have awakened," He said, smiling at the condition Meg's hair was in. Her curls had a mind of its own in the morning and were sticking up in all sorts of directions. She combed her fingers through the knots to fix it somewhat.

"What, no good morning? We really need to teach you some manners Clarence." Meg looked at her watch on the nightstand table since the clock was broken like everything else is in this room. She was shocked to see that it was already twelve o'clock in the afternoon. How could she sleep so much? Didn't she have a job to do here? She wanted to get on the roll not sleep in the whole day. Throwing her watch on the table and jumping out the bed she grabbed a pair of clean jeans and her favorite purple v-neck shirt.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She asked the angel as she headed into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. If it was earlier she could have changed in front of Cass and make him all adorably uncomfortable but because he had to take his sweet time she couldn't bother him.

"You seemed tired. I didn't want to disturb you," Castiel said from the other side of the door as Meg took off her pjs in exchange for her jeans. "You looked like you were having a nice dream and did not wish to disrupt you."

Meg pulled her shirt over her head and went to brush her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, frowning. She could not remember what she dreamed about last night, if she did at all. Like many things that came with being a demon from hell, dreaming was not something she did. Nightmares, now those were frequent. But it was sweet of Castiel not to wake her. What if she was having a nice dream and she just could not remember it?

"Well aren't you a sweetheart but now we are behind schedule," Meg said once she finished brushing her teeth and worked a comb through her tangles. She put the comb in her bag; put some makeup on her meatsuit so she didn't look terrible then walked out the bathroom door a new girl. Castiel looked up when the door open, closing the book and standing to his feet.

"No, not exactly. Let's go get you some food and discuss some business."

"Sounds great, Clarence. Let's head out." Meg snatched her room and car keys off the table, shoving them into her back pocket and grabbed her leather jacket off the back of the chair where she threw it last night. She shoved her arms through the cold fabric, ready to head out the front door.

"Wait, Meg. You almost forgot this," Castiel called behind her. She was already standing in the doorway when she looked back and saw her necklace dangling from Cass's large fingers. Meg never went anywhere without that necklace and it meant a lot to her. She quickly ran back into the room and snatched it from Cass, his face startled by how protective she was of it. Meg couldn't even explain to him why she was so attached to it. There was no story to it; it was just part of her like an arm or leg. She couldn't believe she almost left it here.

"Thanks Cass. Don't want to forget this. Come on. Let's hit the road while we still have daylight."

Castiel stood there for a moment longer, watching Meg as she put the necklace on before he finally nodded his head and followed her, the book he has been reading in his hand. Meg tried to read the cover but it was no language that she knew. All she could tell from the book was that it was real old, almost ancient with a black cover a weird symbol on the cover. Meg would look into that book, her curiosity too much for her to bear.

They headed down the stairs and came into the ugly lobby. Roy was not behind the counter, in his place was an old woman with big hair piled on her head, chewing on gum and reading a magazine with some famous people smiling beautiful. It was nice of Roy to listen to her and get the hell out of here. Because they got into that little fight before Meg could check in there was no records of her having the room she was in and that meant she got it for free. Wonderful, she could save that money for something important.

Castiel lead the way to "Meg's" car, waiting for her patiently to open the car. But she was too confused to do that. She didn't think they would be driving anymore seeing that Castiel had no need for any vehicles. She had thought the worst part was over and she wouldn't have to drive around New York City but by the way Castiel leaned against the car looking at her expectedly she knew that she was not going to be that lucky.

"Is something wrong?" Cass asked when he noticed Meg's sudden shift in mood. She was not happy that was for sure.

"Why do I have to drive when you got your angel mojo? I hate this damn city and I hate driving." Meg unlocked the car and flung the driver's side door open with enough strength to break it off. She slid into the seat, jamming the key into the ignition as Castiel sat into the passenger seat confused. Working with the Winchester who did nothing but drive she could see how this change up could be baffling. Unlike Dean she would do anything that didn't involve sitting in a seat for hours with nothing to do but watch a road that never changes.

"I don't think it is wise to use 'angel mojo' too often. We do not want to alert anyone," Cass explained as Meg threw the car into reverse and backed out the spot. "Besides I do not think appearing out of thin air in a crowded restaurant would be a good idea, do you?"

"I love when you take charge like that Clarence," Meg said flirtatious. "Should do it more often." When Meg saw that she made Cass uncomfortable she laughed and turned the radio on to fill the silence. Angels weren't known for being chatty and she didn't want to sit in silence the whole time. Loud rock music filled the car and Meg sang along with each song as she cruised through the streets looking for a place to get some grub. Castiel smiled as Meg belt out songs terribly and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

"This looks promising," Meg said as a fast food joint appeared on the side of the road. Cheap food was all that mattered; it didn't even have to taste good. As long as her meatsuit's stomach stayed quiet she would be happy. She pulled into the parking lot that was practically empty, turning off the music and car.

The angel and demon walked into the restaurant and up to the counter where a pimply teenage boy with braces smiled at the two of them in that tortured working youth way and said in a nasally voice "Welcome to Greasy Greg. How can I help you?"

Cass made a disgusted face when he heard the name of the restaurant, looking around at the people sitting around the restaurant, shoving large amount of greasy foods into their mouths. Only in America could you eat French fries alongside pancakes.

"I'll take some pancakes with a biscuit please," Meg said as she fished out a ten. "With orange juice. Thanks pizza face."

The kid flinched at the insult but focused on punching Meg's order into the computer. "Will that be all?" He asked, avoiding eye connect with Meg.

"My friend here is trying to watch his girlish figure so yes," Meg joked, nodding her head at the silent angel. The boy nodded before turning around to help pack up her order. The minute his attention was off them, Castiel grabbed Meg roughly by the arm and pulled her backwards towards his chest. One look into those baby blue eyes and Meg knew she was in trouble.

"Was it necessary to be so hurtful to that boy? His poor skin condition does not need to be brought out while he was helping us."

"Do I need to remind you that I am a demon and I don't care about anyone's feelings especially silly human teenagers," Meg reminded Castiel, pulling her arm out of his strong hold.

"You're lying," Cass whispered into her ear, leaning so close to her that if she moved a fraction she could feel his scruffy cheek against her smooth one. "You know you care. You just pretend you are a normal, nasty demon but you and I both know that it's just a lie. Why else would you be helping me?"

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll see how much I care about your life angel," She hissed at him. Castiel backed away from her the moment the boy came back to the counter with a tray of food in his hands. He slides the pancakes and orange juice towards Meg quickly, taking the money carefully so he wouldn't touch her skin.

"Have a nice day," He mumbled as he gave Meg back her change. He seemed more than happy to get rid of Meg. If the angel wasn't on her case she probably say something else equally nasty as pizza face but instead she smiled politely at the cashier, took her tray and headed over to an empty table as far away from people as possible.

As Meg peeled the cover from her pancakes Castiel sat next to her and pulled out that book again from his many pockets of his trench coat. This time Meg was in no mood to be quiet and she wanted to know all about that damn book.

"Picked up a light read from the library Cass?" Meg asked as she covered her pancakes with some syrup, her eyes never leaving Castiel's face. He stared at Meg for a while before opening the book and flipping it to a certain page; he read it over before turning the book around so it was facing her, his finger hovering over a picture. Meg couldn't read the book; it was in old Greek, one of the languages she didn't seem to have picked up in her time. But she didn't have to read it to know what the picture was. A big woman in a toga wearing a helmet with an enormous eagle on her shoulder, she was sitting down in a gold throne, her eyes focused on a door on what looked like a cave wall.

"What is this?" She asked, staring at Castiel over the book. She was pretty sure she knew who the picture was of but she really hoped she was wrong. If this was who she thought it was then she needed to leave. There was no point in her being here. She couldn't help with Castiel's impossible suicidal mission anymore.

"It's the only way. She is the only person who could tell me how to open purgatory. Meg, this is the key to opening the door."

"Castiel…"

"Meg please." He looked down at the picture with determination that she only saw once before and that was during the apocalypse when he looked over the ring of fire at Meg with repulsion and purpose. If he felt as passionately about opening this door to purgatory as he had about ending the apocalypse then there was no stopping him.

"Castiel tell me who is in this picture. Tell me what you want to do with her because if she is who I think she is then this is stupid and dangerous."

Cass frowned, flipping to the next page. In this picture there was the same woman in the helmet only this time she is standing in front of a huge temple with huge white columns on the edge of a vast cliff. She was smiling down at a city with blue ocean in the pretty background.

"Meg we have to find her. We have to find the Greek Goddess of wisdom and we have to make her tell us where purgatory no matter what it takes."


End file.
